Servants of Collinwood
The servants of Collinwood have been often been described as “invisible”, “hiding” (705) and “no where to be found” (368/369), yet a house the size of Collinwood, whether it is the present Collinwood (1795-present) or The Old House (1690s-1795), does require some servants. There were a number of governesses over the years. They are not included in this discussion. 1795-1796 Joshua Collins complained that his wife Naomi’s drinking was responsible for how inefficiently the house was run (368/369) and Countess Natalie DuPres often commented on the “invisible” servants (379). * Ben Stokes – Handyman who often worked at the stables, he was a prisoner indentured to Joshua Collins. He was befriended by Barnabas Collins who taught him how to write before he fell under the spell of Angelique. * Angelique – Was not a Collins servant, but the personal maid of Josette Collins who travelled with Countess DuPres before her arrival (368/369). * Riggs - The grounds-keeper, seen rarely, most notably guarding the door to Josette Collins' bedroom (425). Joshua often told people to find him with some task such as searching the grounds or getting horses ready. * Cook - unseen, referenced in (368/369) * Maids – usually unseen, first referenced in (368/369). A single maid once took delivery of a fan for Millicent Collins (443). 1840 While Daniel Collins was lurking about the hallways in search of his late wife, no female member of the family or staff would be safe! 1897 Although Edith Collins was the head of the family, Edward Collins served as the "acting head of the family" (703) with his sister, Judith Collins taking care of the house in his extended absence. Edward lauded Judith for her "efficiency" (707). He also tells her, "I told the servants I didn't wish to be disturbed," (707). * Beth Chavez – Arrived as the maid to Jenny Collins. After Mrs. Collins' incapacitation, Beth stayed on with the regular staff and secretly did double duty taking care of Jenny who was locked in the Tower room until Jenny's murder (748). * Dirk Wilkins – Grounds keeper (713). * Cook – unseen. Referenced in 703 by Judith Collins. * The stable boys - Dirk says they are asleep and as grounds keeper they are not his responsibility (709). * Edward Collins - when placed under an enchantment by Count Petofi, believed himself to be the "gentleman" to the master of the house (Quentin). He did keep the drawing room quite tidy and poured drinks for Quentin until he was sent to the Tower room (804-829). * "The staff" - unseen. Referenced in 714 by Judith and 760 by Edward. 1900 to 1949 * Steadman - Worked as a butler for Jamison Collins. (The Crimson Pearl and ''A Collinwood Christmas''). Category:Uncategorized pages 1949 to 1970s The day after she "killed" her husband, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard fired all the servants except Matthew Morgan, who served as a general caretaker, living in The Cottage. The East and West Wings had been closed off, so she and her family were able to maintain the housekeeping themselves, particularly since Elizabeth did not leave the house for the next 18 years (2). * Matthew Morgan - The caretaker was fiercely loyal to Elizabeth Stoddard, threatening anyone who would cause her harm (64). * Mrs. Johnson - Bill Malloy's former housekeeper was paid by Burke Devlin to take a cook/maid position at Collinwood and spy on the Collins family, particularly Roger Collins (69). She eventually became very loyal to the Collins family. She served as cook and housemaid. * Harry Johnson - Mrs. Johnson's criminal son came to Collinwood as a guest (471), where his mother berated him at every opportunity. One day, while prowling around the West Wing, he discovered Adam (542) and was hired by Carolyn Stoddard as a bribe to keep his silence (551). He served as the chauffeur when he was not taking care of Adam. * Willie Loomis - Willie was ostensibly the caretaker of The Old House for Barnabas Collins, but his real assignment was to keep people out of the cellar by telling them Barnabas had gone to Bangor for the day, or on a long trip to Boston. * [[Brett Hawker|'Brett Hawker']] - Brett was the caretaker at Collinwood following the death of Matthew Morgan. It is implied was involved in a sexual relationship with Carolyn Stoddard. He is murdered by Alfie Chapman. 1970 PT In this time band there was a large household staff at Collinwood, but they are also mysteriously able to remain unseen for the most part. * Julia Hoffman aka "Hoffman" came to Collinwood with Angelique Stokes Collins and was fiercely loyal to her, even after Angelique's death. She was the Head Chambermaid. * Mr. Trask aka "Trask" was the butler. As such his duties made him spend most of his time in the drawing room and foyer. * Chris Collins - In charge of the grounds as well as being the family lawyer. He and his daughter, Amy Collins lived in the house. * Cook – unseen. Referenced in 982 by Julia Hoffman. * Chambermaids - unseen. Category:Uncategorized pages